


The Sun

by Cake_isnt_pie_sam



Series: Memoirs of S.W. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Unrequited Love, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cake_isnt_pie_sam/pseuds/Cake_isnt_pie_sam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam writes about the sun and how it hits Dean in just the right way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is a larger series I'm beginning work on. It's a collection of journal entries written by Sam Winchester, mostly written about his brother. Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> And yes! This one is shorter. Just testin' the waters for some larger entries.
> 
> (I don't own SPN or the boys. Comments appreciated!)

_**September 23, 2008**_  
  
It’s the sunset that brings out the gold in Dean’s hair. It catches on his bruises and lights them up like trophies, like little reminders that _hey, we won._ It sinks deep into the wrinkles at the corners of his eyes, his smile, his brow—it fills them in and makes him look younger, if only for a moment. At just the right angle and paired with that carefree grin on his face, he looks like he did before life got so hard. Before everything. The afternoon light makes him glow and burn bright and it’s nearly too much to look at, let alone touch. It’s like pure electricity in an open wire, hot flame on skin. He’s always been too much.  
  
The sunset has always been kind to Dean. Maybe because he’s the sun.  
  
Maybe because he’s my sun.  
  
It’s always been him.


End file.
